1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process kit removably insertable into a predetermined operative position within the body of an apparatus and integrally having therein an image bearing member and process means acting on the image bearing member, and to an image forming apparatus using such process kit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrophotographic copying apparatus will hereinafter be described as an example of the image forming apparatus.
In the electrophotographic copying apparatus, it is necessary to periodically carry out interchange of a photosensitive medium as an image bearing member, replenishment of developer, discarding of waste toner, cleaning of charging wire, interchange of other various parts of consumption, etc., and these have heretofore been carried out by professional servicemen. Therefore, a serviceman had to go to the office or the like each time such maintenance work was required, and this has been very cumbersome.
Recently, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,436, it has been proposed to construct a process kit integrally incorporating therein image forming means such as a photosensitive drum, a developing device, a cleaner, a discharger, etc. and interchange such unit when the photosensitive drum is to be interchanged, thereby reducing the maintenance work. By such a construction being provided, the user can simply interchange each process unit which requires periodical maintenance so that the maintenance work by the servicemen can be reduced.
However, a discharge product such as ozone produced, for example, by discharge means may accumulate in the process kit and react with the surface layer of the photosensitive drum. This may result in deterioration of the photosensitive drum and formation of blurred or unclear images. It may also result in corrosion of the shield plate of the discharger which may in turn result in unstable discharge and irregularity of formed images. Also, the temperature within the kit may be increased by the heat from a fixing device and/or an illuminating lamp near the kit.